


尤物2

by NINESJIU



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINESJIU/pseuds/NINESJIU
Summary: 首发lofter





	尤物2

　　清晨的情欲总是最亟待解决的。

　　蔡徐坤扶着那截纤细的软腰，抬头就能看到他的农农宝贝深陷在情欲之中的诱人表情——面色红润的脸蛋，微微眯起的眼睛上挂着湿气的长睫毛在轻轻颤抖，缺水的饥渴感让他无意识地伸着粉嫩的舌尖舔着干燥的唇瓣，直到唇瓣被他舔的湿漉漉的。

　　蔡徐坤一大早就硬得要命的肉棒埋在农农湿软紧致的小穴里，深深地顶在最敏感的地方。他能感受到农农肉嘟嘟的大腿根不断撞上他的耻骨，汗津津的柔软身体在他身上起伏着。

　　他是个小贪吃鬼，刚刚醒来就闹着要清晨甜点吃。

　　大约是昨天晚上叫了半天坏了嗓子，农农的声音有点沙哑，含在嗓子眼里像是化不开的糖浆，被顶到舒服的地方就黏黏糊糊地小声闷哼两下，去勾蔡徐坤按着自己大腿的手指。

　　“都吃下去了吗？”蔡徐坤腾出一只手抚摸着农农平坦的小腹，那里面埋着他的欲望之火。

　　“嗯，吃下去了…”农农乖顺地俯下身，贴着男人的胸膛亲吻他的眉眼，高挺的鼻梁，接着在唇瓣上挑逗的两下啄吻后唇舌相交。

　　可是贴近的姿势让原本全部埋在农农体内的性器滑出来一部分，蔡徐坤按着农农的臀瓣把他向下按，随着挺胯又把人插了个满满当当。

　　这下农农的小嘴根本无暇应付激烈的亲吻，只能本能地发出娇喘的婉转音调。

　　蔡徐坤顺着臀缝摸向自己没有插入的后穴穴口，那里昨晚承欢得厉害，最后被他的精液灌的痉挛着溢出浊白，他在浴室帮农农清洗时又忍不住插进那红肿的小口来了一次，最后才心满意足地抱着叫哑了嗓子的宝贝睡去。

　　当然他对这具诱人的身体有着自己的恶趣味，睡前没有忘记在农农的后穴塞了一个兔尾巴模样的肛塞。

　　这样他操前面的时候就可以摸到尾巴了，活像在操一只淫荡的小兔子。

　　现在正是这种情况。蔡徐坤拉扯着兔尾巴，让肛塞在农农体内小幅度抽插起来，摩擦着还没从敏感中缓过劲来的肠壁。不出他所料——他的肉棒被前面的小淫穴吸的更紧了。

　　“…哥哥慢点呀，农农要…高潮了…”

　　软软的哀求只能更加激发男人的性欲罢了。蔡徐坤毫不留情地把农农向下按的更深，骑乘位的姿势让肉棒轻轻松松就顶着子宫口研磨，把敏感的小东西操得直发抖，只能无助地掐着蔡徐坤的手臂。

　　粘腻的水声在交合处传出来，农农的爱液随着蔡徐坤抽插的动作被捣得溅开来。农农呼吸慢慢变得急促，情不自禁绷直了腰肢，全身的肌肉都紧张起来，感官全部集中在了身下被操得红肿的花穴中。没几下深顶，穴壁就痉挛起来，农农颤抖着高潮了，撒娇似的缠着蔡徐坤的脖子要亲吻。

　　但是蔡徐坤还硬得难受，他拍着农农的臀瓣让他放松点，更加肆无忌惮地在处于高潮的花穴中抽插起来，带出来的水液沾湿了身下的一片床单。

　　蔡徐坤的粗暴有时候让他又痛又爽，农农压抑着哭声求他慢一点，换来的只是更加疯狂的情欲宣泄在他的身上。蔡徐坤哄着他“乖宝宝，一会就好，一会就好”，可是丝毫没有饶过他的意思。

　　第二次高潮来得又快又猛，农农已经没力气出声了，体内被精液冲刷时也只是轻哼了两声。蔡徐坤让自己半软的性器滑出农农穴口，轻柔地按摩着农农的腰肢，缓解他刚刚的紧张。

　　“是我昨天晚上没喂饱你吗？还是前面没吃到农农生气了？”

　　蔡徐坤调笑着把手指伸进农农的花穴抠挖出自己的精液，其实他还是蛮喜欢宝贝含着自己的东西的，想想农农全身上下都沾满他的味道的样子他就又要硬了。

　　“你不准讲了。”农农懊恼地去捂他的嘴。

　　其实蔡徐坤也考虑过他们是不是太放纵在情欲当中了，可是慢慢他发现，农农这副身体，不知道是不是由于双性同体的原因，格外敏感淫荡，对于性爱有高度的依赖，这大概也是他会被作为拍卖品的一个原因之一吧。

　　休息了片刻蔡徐坤就承担起伺候累坏的小宝贝穿衣洗漱的任务。男人都是衣冠禽兽，蔡徐坤穿戴整齐地从背后搂着只穿了白衬衣和内裤的农农的腰，轻吻了一下他的耳朵：“我今天要去一趟机场，晚点回来。”

　　“去机场干什么？”心思敏感的小东西迅速竖起了耳朵。

　　“接一个人。”蔡徐坤漫不经心地看了一眼手机，“我要走了宝贝，晚上阿姨会过来，不用等我吃饭了。”

　　“我…”农农不甘心地还想问些什么，但是最后还是没有问出口，“好，我知道了。你注意安全，晚上早点回来哦。”

　　农农本能地觉得蔡徐坤有些不对劲的地方。

　　比如他从来不会含含糊糊地说“接一个人”这种话，平时他要做什么、和谁，都跟农农说的一清二楚，而且除非是紧急情况，很少晚回家。

　　农农漫不经心地戳着盘子里的牛排，想着这是蔡徐坤，气鼓鼓地小声抱怨：“坏蛋，骗人。”

　　“农农是不是胃口不好啊。”阿姨关切地递上一杯柠檬水，柔声问着。

　　“没有…”农农愣了一下，随即脑袋一转，想到了什么，“阿姨，坤坤今天是去接家人吗？”

　　阿姨脸色一变，犹豫着开口：“…其实有些事情我也不是很清楚。但是啊农农，你不用想得特别多，信任他才是最重要的。”

　　“我只是想知道他去接谁了…”农农委屈地眨了眨眼睛，“原来他都会告诉我的…阿姨，你就告诉我一次好不好，我保证不说。”

　　“那…”阿姨也是拿这个漂亮又乖巧的男孩没办法，一心软就开口了，“那好吧。其实是皓真小少爷要回国了，蔡总大概就是去接他了…”

　　“皓真是谁。”农农皱起眉头，倒是没听蔡徐坤提过这个名字呢。

　　“皓真少爷是蔡家世交家的儿子，从小和蔡总一起玩大的，蔡总作为哥哥总是护着这个小少爷，他也很黏这个哥哥，所以...后来蔡总出柜了，大家都说这两个人原来有点什么，这是真是假我就不是很清楚了。后来两个人感情生分了是因为皓真小少爷坚持出国学音乐，蔡总留在国内继承公司，听说蔡总还挽留过他，只是被拒绝了。后来的事，农农你应该也就知道了。”

　　“这样啊…”农农低下头，不再说话。

　　看到农农明显有些生气的样子，阿姨也慌了神，这可是一不小心引起了蔡徐坤和他的心肝宝贝之间的矛盾啊。于是她连忙解释道：“你不要多想，蔡总去接皓真少爷大概也是惦记着之前的兄弟情，或者是家里长辈让他帮着照顾一下，没什么的。”

　　“我知道。”农农抬起头，看似不在意地笑了笑，“谢谢阿姨告诉我。”

　　蔡徐坤确实是去机场接了回国的皓真，并且那些传闻也是真的，皓真，曾经是他的男朋友。

　　两个人竹马的感情曾经一度亲密无间，蔡徐坤也是对这个年纪小，个子也娇小的弟弟宠爱有加，皓真向他告白的时候，他几乎没有多想什么就答应了。只是两个人谈了几个月的恋爱，皓真却突然告诉他，他已经被国外一所知名的音乐学院录取了，下学期就要去国外上大学。

　　蔡徐坤知道异国恋有多么不容易，也试着挽留皓真，可是那个男孩面对这件事竟然出人意料得坚定，毅然决然对蔡徐坤提出了分手。

　　蔡徐坤从小到大就是一个不愿低头的上位者，所以尽管是面对宠爱的弟弟、恋人，也不愿意低头，最后两个人还是不欢而散了。

　　之后两个人分道扬镳，蔡徐坤的事业蒸蒸日上，听说皓真在音乐学院的学习也一切顺利，他以为他们两个都已经放下了这段感情。

　　可是没想到这次皓真从国外放假回国，竟然点名让他去接。

　　家里长辈惯着他，催蔡徐坤去接，蔡徐坤就算千万个别扭，也说不出拒绝的理由。

　　他对皓真已经没有爱情了，他现在满心满眼都是家里那个小磨人精，怎么能看得下别人？虽然不知道皓真究竟想做什么，这件事是绝对不能让农农知道的。

　　可是从昨晚开始，蔡徐坤就觉得农农有些不对劲。

　　他把皓真送回家，就连忙驱车赶回家了。打开门黑漆漆的客厅空无一人，他疑惑黏人的宝贝为什么没有等他回家，但也想到可能是这两天自己让农农太累了，就没有在意。简单收拾一下钻进被窝里，刚想把温香软玉揽进怀里，没想到却被狠狠拍开了手。

　　“嘶——”蔡徐坤抽了一口气缩回手揉了揉，“宝贝怎么了，都把老公打疼了。”

　　没有得到回应，蔡徐坤起身打开床头的台灯，掰过农农的小脸，就看到一个气鼓鼓的小河豚瞪着自己。

　　“小傻瓜。”蔡徐坤顿时心软得一塌糊涂，低头亲亲他的鼻尖，“跟我说说怎么生气了。”

　　“没事啊。”农农扭过头把自己埋进被子里，“睡吧。”

　　奇怪了，平时就算是不做爱，也喜欢黏着他要无数个亲亲才能入睡的娇宝贝，今天却要拒他于千里之外，这怎么让人能睡得着呢？

　　蔡徐坤很想追问，但又怕问多了农农会更生气，只能咽下了一肚子的疑惑，辗转反侧了一夜。

　　第二天，蔡徐坤没有去公司，而是决定待在家，好好搞清楚农农为什么会突然变得这么奇怪，顺便把自己的宝贝哄开心。

　　然而一顿从六点多开始就精心准备的早餐并没有换回农农的笑容，他还是闷闷不乐地瞪着蔡徐坤。

　　“唉。”蔡徐坤无奈地放下盘子，把农农拉到自己的大腿上坐好，“宝宝，我做错什么了，你告诉我好吗？我一定改。”

　　“我知道你和你男朋友的事情了。”农农沉默片刻，冷不丁冒出这么一句。

　　“男朋友？”蔡徐坤吓了一跳，“我哪来的别的男朋友？我只有一个乖宝贝，就是你呀。”

　　“我才不是你宝贝…”陈立农小声嘟囔着，“你和那个皓真的事情我都知道了。”

　　“你怎么知道的？”蔡徐坤沉下脸，“我和他早就没有关系了。”

　　“那你还去接他了，你也没有告诉我。”吃醋的小朋友开始扭着身子要从蔡徐坤怀里逃开。

　　“不准跑，给我坐好！”蔡徐坤把他紧紧箍在怀里，严肃的语气成功吓住了胆小的小朋友，“我去接他是因为家里面让我去，我不想让你知道是怕你多想。我真的和他没有那种关系了，更对他没有感觉，我只爱你，只想和你这样…”

　　话音未落，细密的亲吻就落在农农的唇角，农农发誓，这不是他和蔡徐坤第一次接吻，却是蔡徐坤最温柔的一次。

　　但至于后来为什么这种温柔的亲昵突然发展成了色情的方向，他就不得而知了。

　　勃起的肉棒贴着他的臀缝，而他自己的性器也被蔡徐坤牢牢掌握在手心中，随着上下撸动的动作跳动着溢出黏液。

　　“宝贝这里硬的厉害，下面还湿的厉害，好色。”

　　蔡徐坤另一只手的手指插在他的花穴里，屈起的弧度让他刚好能感觉到敏感脆弱的g点被刺激到，这种快感让他根本听不清蔡徐坤在他耳边说了些什么，只知道敞开大腿毫不知羞耻地任由男人把手指送的更深。

　　“为什么不信任我。知道错了吗？”

　　蔡徐坤的声音像是飘在天上。农农只会含糊不清地应着“错了”，却不知道自己错在哪里。

　　“才一天一夜没有做而已，这儿就这么饥渴了吗？”

　　“快点给我啦…”撒娇一般的语气，农农摸上了蔡徐坤的性器，急急地往自己穴口送去。

　　“慢点，宝宝。”蔡徐坤怕他太急伤到了自己，连忙扶住农农的手，坚挺的肉棒有些艰难地顶开紧致的穴口，一点一点全部被吃了下去。

　　“我不要在这里…”农农环住了蔡徐坤的脖子，“回房间…好吗？”

　　蔡徐坤身体力行地告诉了他答案，托着农农的小屁股顺着交合的姿势把他抱了起来，农农细白的长腿也紧紧勾着男人的腰，两个人的结合因为走路时的颠簸而更加刺激。

　　“唔嗯…坏人。”从厨房到卧室是一段不近的距离，农农因为中间断断续续的抽插，天生敏感的身体达到了一个小高潮，忍不住抓着蔡徐坤的肩膀咬他的侧颈。

　　“那你等会儿不要求坏人把你肏到高潮。”等不到走到床边，蔡徐坤让农农坐在书桌上就是一个挺身，两个人就这么在桌子边荒唐起来。

　　“今天想要哪里被老公插？”蔡徐坤一边插着农农的花穴，一边又不甘心地摸上了后面那个瑟缩的小口。“还是都要？小骚货。”

　　“嗯哈…后面…前面，都要你。”听到蔡徐坤的话，小骚货兴奋难耐地扭着屁股。

　　“只能要一个。”蔡徐坤拍拍他的屁股让他安稳些坐好，抽出了自己的性器，俯身在抽屉里摸索起来，“先让宝贝高潮一次，得润滑后面才可以。”

　　农农不安地夹紧了双腿，果然，蔡徐坤掏出一个薄荷色的精巧跳蛋，摆弄了一下开关就往他的花穴里塞去。仅仅是塞进去还不满意，又用手指把它推进所能到达的最深处，然后将开关推到了最大档。

　　猛烈的震动刺激让变了调的呻吟倾泻在房间里，小小的跳蛋震得穴壁又麻又胀，穴口饥渴地一张一合想要填满。农农想夹紧腿缓解这过于强烈还不受控制的快感，却被强制掰开大腿，羞耻地向男人展示着吃下了跳蛋的淫乱小穴。

　　“真厉害，水真多。”蔡徐坤又是试探性地刺进去两指，透明的水液不受控制地顺着手指流了出来。“水这么多，我们都不需要润滑液了。”

　　滑腻的爱液理所应当被蔡徐坤抹在了尚且干涩的后穴穴口，方便蔡徐坤扩张。随着爱液越泌越多，后穴也被蔡徐坤的手指插的越发湿软，蔡徐坤熟稔地弯起手指按揉着农农体内那块微微凹陷的软肉，没几下农农就忍不住抚摸起自己的阴茎，情不自禁自慰起来。

　　“不准碰。”蔡徐坤抓住他的手腕，“靠后面。”

　　看着乖巧的宝贝委委屈屈地缩回手，蔡徐坤觉得是时候教给他，不插进去他也能被自己玩到哭着高潮。跳蛋的震感加上后穴中手指加快了对前列腺点的刺激频率，没有一会儿农农就拔高了声音，主动扭着腰胯套弄蔡徐坤的手指，熟悉的酥麻感传遍四肢百骸，他呜咽一声主动把大腿敞开到了最大，稀稀拉拉的精液射在自己的小腹上，花穴一个猛缩泄出一大滩淫水，甚至让跳蛋滑了出来掉在地上。

　　蔡徐坤一边亲他哭湿的小脸一边抽出湿答答淌着淫水的手指，换上自己粗硬的肉棒抵住后穴褶皱。

　　“乖乖，夹紧这个。”

　　

　　皓真承认，他这次回来，就是为了和蔡徐坤复合。

　　越是孤身一人在国外，他就越怀念蔡徐坤的温柔和他的悉心照顾，怀念他永远的无微不至和宠溺。蔡徐坤是个完美男友，这一点毫无疑问，他这几个月无时无刻不在后悔为什么自己要和这么完美的男人分手。

　　他相信，这么多年的感情，蔡徐坤一定也忘不了他，如果他主动一些，那么这段感情一定还有挽回的余地。

　　尤其是看到机场来接自己的蔡徐坤，眉眼依旧精致迷人，又多了几分自信和凛冽，让人移不开目光，他就更加坚定了这个想法。

　　他熟悉蔡徐坤的个性，在大事上虽然严谨，但是生活细节上难免有马虎的情况。比如，他曾经给过皓真自己家的钥匙，分手后也忘记收回，并且，也没有换锁。

　　皓真轻轻松松就打开了蔡徐坤的家门，不管今天蔡徐坤在不在家，最后他都能给他一个惊喜，孤男寡男，共处一室，有什么事情说不清楚呢？有什么“意外”发生不了呢？

　　奇怪的是，蔡徐坤家的客厅空无一人，可是餐厅的桌子上却残留着没有收拾的餐具——两副。他有客人？皓真皱起眉头，在一楼转了一圈，什么都没发现。

　　这时他突然听到二楼传来奇怪的声音，似乎是一个娇娇软软的声音在哭泣。皓真愣了片刻，好奇的本能驱使他轻手轻脚上了二楼，那个声音果然越来越近了。

　　那是从一间没有关紧门的房间传出来的，皓真认得那个房间，那是蔡徐坤的卧室。

　　他透过门缝向里看去，瞬间瞪大了眼睛。

　　从这个角度只能看到蔡徐坤赤裸的后背，两条纤细修长的腿勾着他的腰——蔡徐坤正站在书桌前面，操那个坐在书桌上娇喘不断的男孩。

　　桌上原本放的书本和文件零零洒洒掉了一地，无法想象蔡徐坤这么有规矩的人会允许这么混乱的一幕发生，桌上残留的几张垫在男孩的臀下，估计被飞溅的淫水打了个湿透，谁知道那是不是什么重要文件呢？

　　这画面让人脸红心跳，可是又无法抑制地想要看下去。

　　不知他们做了多久了，男孩的腿渐渐勾不住蔡徐坤的腰，软绵绵地掉下来，被蔡徐坤抬起来掰开，又是几个更加用力的冲刺。

　　“坤…啊…你好过分…”

　　“你不就喜欢老公这么过分吗？”蔡徐坤这么低沉性感的霸道语气是皓真从来没听过的，他咽了一口口水，下身早就硬得要命了。

　　他难以自抑地揉着自己的下体，眼睛无法从交缠的两个人身上移开。

　　肉体碰撞和搅弄淫液的声音在狭小的空间显得如此清晰，虽然皓真看不到两个人的交合处，但他能想象那里一定是一片狼藉——蔡徐坤涨红的性器在那个小小的入口逞凶，进进出出间磨出满手的滑腻，沾湿了两个人的股间。

　　蔡徐坤把男孩纤细的脚腕架在自己的肩膀上，扶着被自己掐红的白嫩大腿横冲直撞。男孩揉弄着自己的乳尖浪叫，惹得蔡徐坤也忍不住咬住了一颗乳珠啃咬吸吮。

　　“浪货，夹这么紧，又要去了是不是？”

　　从来没听过蔡徐坤说这样逾越的话，然而面对那个男孩，他的淫词艳语却说的这么得心应手。皓真一边妒忌那个男孩，一边因为这样的话语而加快了自慰的速度，大腿一抖射了出来。

　　就是这时候男孩似乎也被操到了高潮，他纤细的手臂环着蔡徐坤的肩膀乱抓，在蔡徐坤的后背留下了几道红印。他颤抖着呜呜咽咽喊老公，他喊老公把农农操坏了，我爱你，我爱你。

　　蔡徐坤深顶了几下也射在男孩体内，他抱着男孩的腰，维持着交合的姿势亲昵地吻男孩的侧颈和肩膀。

　　蔡徐坤对他说，我也爱你，我唯一的好宝贝。

　　皓真感觉眼泪不受控制地滑出眼眶，打湿了他的脸颊，他来晚了，蔡徐坤已经不爱他了。

　　他揉了揉眼睛想要逃开，就是这时候，他在模模糊糊中突然看到男孩看向了他的方向。男孩的胳膊还搭着蔡徐坤的肩膀，他抬起头，对着皓真露出一个挑衅的、得意洋洋的微笑。

　　皓真在逃回家的路上还心有余悸，他想，那绝对不是他的错觉。

　　

　　“坤坤，家里换一个锁好不好？”

　　“怎么了宝贝？”

　　“这样奇怪的小老鼠就不会溜进来偷吃我的零食了啊。”

　　

　　/END.


End file.
